


You're Wonderful

by Naome



Series: The Lips That Did Part [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, alcohol mention, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard, a drinking challenge, and two bottles may be just enough to get someone to confess something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where you can insert your PC, so go ahead, do that, and roll around in the fluff! Also excuse me for writing /terrible/ drunk dialogue... /sweats nervously

                The skywatchers had warned everyone beforehand of the huge blizzard coming through Coerthas. It would first hit beyond the Gates of Judgment, and then it would make its way to Ishgard. As soon as the news was spread, everyone, lowborns and highborns, rushed themselves to the marketplace to stock up on food and supplies.

                It was forecasted to hit in two days, and out of concern for his rather reckless son, Count Edmont de Fortemps ordered Lord Haurchefant de Fortemps to remain in the city for the coming few days.

                “Son, I know how much it is of great importance to be with your knights at Camp Dragonhead, yet the storm’s arrival so close to the present that I cannot bear to risk your life if you go to travel back,” the father explained, for about the third time I suppose, to his stubborn son.

                “Father, please! How can I rest easy knowing that a rather huge storm will hit the settlement of those who has been placed in my care? I cannot be careless as to leave them be… Why, we have yet to take inventory of supplies and food! Oh, may Halone have mercy… Father, I must go back!”

                “I shall not have it that way, my son. I know that you have left capable people in your absence. Do you not have that much faith in yourself?”

                I had only been passing by the entrance of the manor when Haurchefant suddenly glanced in my direction, took sight of me, and gasped as if he was pleasantly surprised. “You!” he called out, running over to me and pulling me closer to him.

                I looked at him, opening my mouth a little at the sudden gesture, “I am sorry, you two. I did not mean to intrude…”

                “Praise Halone! She sent you to save me. Here, tell my father how much of great importance it is for me to go back to Camp Dragonhead to help bolster the defenses for the coming blizzard!”

                Haurchefant quickly turned back around to face his father, still holding his grip on my arm, which I had been confused as to why he still held it. I shyly peeked from behind his shoulder to meet his father’s determined gaze. I gulped, small beads of sweat forming on my forehead; I knew, deep inside of me, that it would take _at least_ five conversations to convert him to an opposite opinion about his son’s actions.

                _Five_ conversations too many. It would be storming by the time I would be done with such a tedious ritual to allow him to let his son travel back. I ducked behind Haurchefant and pulled on my arm to turn him around. My eyes met his and I shook my head.

                “What?” his mouth fell open and he looked shocked and extremely disappointed. “But, dear, he shall listen to you! You _are_ the Warrior of Light, are you not? You know when the skirt the edges of danger and to get away with your life still beating in your chest!”

                “Pray, tell me what both of you are discussing without my counsel,” his father’s voice boomed from behind him. He was a kind man, I thought to myself, yet when he set his foot down, he was rather hard to compromise with.

                “Father…” Haurchefant sheepishly turned around, letting go of my arm. I released a sigh of relief.

                “Haurchefant.”

                “Mayhaps, the Warrior of Light is agreeing with your sentiments…” he looked down, battered in the battle of persuasion. He had admitted defeat, and he looked as if he was about to burst into tears like a boy denied his favorite toy. My heart ached a little for him as I continued to hide behind him.

                “I shall stay then. It is still safe to stay within the walls of Ishgard, though, is it not?”

                “I suppose it is. What are you planning now, my son?” he sounded a little exasperated, but also a bit more relaxed now that he knew his son will definitely not be going back to Camp Dragonhead because I convinced him with my lack of voice. Haurchefant shall certainly see to it that I should pay for this small betrayal. Oh dear.

                “My dear friend and I… shall go for a small outing. We shall be back either tonight or tomorrow morning, but do not worry so much. If the skies look so bad, we shall make a haste return here for warmth and protection,” he turned around to me, flashing a sly smile at me. Oh no. He really is going to extract revenge for such a small betrayal.

                “That is fine with me. Well, off you two go then, and be safe.”

                As soon as he said that, Haurchefant grabbed my hand again and bolted towards the exit. I gave a look at Count Edmont, pleading with him to stop his son. He could only shake his head. I had been betrayed myself, I thought sulkily.

                “If I may ask, without overstepping _any_ boundaries, Haurchefant… where in the hells are we going when a blizzard is told to hit so soon?”

                “Two days is not so soon, my friend!” his voice held a small sinister tone to it, mixed so subtly with his usual friendliness.

                “I want to say I’m sorry for not speaking up against your father back there… You see, he is rather stubborn, just like you are… Ah, I don’t mean that in offense! I am sorry for that remark as well.” I would only continue to dig my grave, and I sighed at this realization.

                He squeezed his hand, “Do not worry about that, my dear! We are only going to the Forgotten Knight, for some drinks!”

                “Drinks? Suddenly? There is no cause to celebrate here now…” I could barely keep up with his pace. We stole looks from those whom we passed by. I felt my cheeks burn from this embarrassing look, with him dragging me to the city’s tavern for drinks out of the blue.

                We finally arrived at the tavern, which had been emptied out with the news of the blizzard. The bartender peered at us, a bit confused and suspicious as to why we suddenly wanted to go out drinking when everyone else was out and about to prepare for the blizzard. Haurchefant managed to persuade him to not ask any more questions, however.

                We found a table to ourselves, and I found myself sitting opposite of Haurchefant. He was looking at me weirdly, smiling like a schoolboy who had just skipped class to go do some sort of activity which embodied the epitome of tomfoolery.

                “My, my, tonight, we shall see if the Warrior of Light can take on a drinking challenge!” he said to me, playfully knocking his feet against mine under the table.

                “What?” I could only sputter as the bartender set forth bottles of alcohol onto the table. I eyed them wearily, sitting so upright in my chair with my spine extremely straight. So this was his revenge. Only the Twelve knows what kinds of subjects I talked about in my drunken stupor.

                “To be polite, I shall have you go first. Drink your first bottle, my dear. The one who drinks the most shall win!”

                “Win what? At least tell me that much…!”

                “Win whatever deep dark secrets lie within the heart of the other person.” A sinister smile flashed across his face. I had never seen this side of Haurchefant before, and frankly, I was a bit scared.

                “Is it because I did not protect you from your father’s orders? By the Twelve, this is rather silly!” I exclaimed, trying to hold off the challenge.

                “Now, now, my friend, are you backing down from a challenge? My, is it that… the Warrior of Light has a weak tolerance for such spirits?” he gave a hearty laugh, filling every niche in the empty tavern.

                I was sure that at this point that my face had been entirely colored red. Half of it was from embarrassment, and the other half from my fuming anger.

                “Fine, I shall accept this petty challenge,” I grumpily spat at him, taking a bottle and opening it. I took a huge swig. It burned my throat but I pushed myself to drink it in one attempt. There was no way that this time I shall let myself fall prey to his foolish antics. I will win.

                One bottle later, I found it difficult to keep my head up. The entire room was spinning, and a faint but irritating shrill filled my ears. Opposite of me was Haurchefant, who seemed completely fine after drinking more bottles than I had. May the Twelve curse his alcohol tolerance.

                I had lost.

                “Ah… I forfeit… thish ish mush too mush…” I laid my head onto the table to find some sort of trick to stop the room from spinning so much. My head was aching terribly and I could barely see straight.

                “You only drank two bottles, my friend, and you are already out of the game? Mayhaps I found a core weakness to your character…” he stretched his neck to look at me from above. “May Halone have mercy! You look rather terrible!”

                I gave a hiccup and giggled uncontrollably, “Terrible…? You’resh sho mean, Haurshefash… And here… I thought… you’shd be a bit kinder…” I could barely make my words make sense.

                “And what makes you think that, my friend?” he sounded completely fine. What a lucky man.

                “You’re alwaysh looking out for me… talking to me… Making shure I’m okaysh…”

                “Go on…” he sounded patient and curious as to what I’d say next.

                “You’resh sho wonderful… sho kind to everyone… you’vesh given me sho mush more attention than I needed…”

                “What do you mean by that?” he sounded a bit worried.

                “I’m… jush another advenshurer… aren’t I? I do sho mush for other people… but I… but I… I alwaysh feel like… I’ll jush fade away shomeday… and no one… will remember…” a sob forced itself out of my throat and I felt tears on my cheeks.

                “Oh, no, my friend… Now, now, my dear… That’s not true. Not at all. I shall always remember you. I shall always cherish you. I appreciate all you’ve done for me and for others.”

                “Of courshe you do…” I gave a small giggle and a sniffle. “Even… when I’m like thish, you shtill are sho kind… You’resh sho funny too… I wanna be with shomeone like you one day… Haurshefash… maybe I already am…?”

                He sighed and I felt myself being lifted up by his arms. He laid out some money on the table and he helped carry me up the stairs. “I’ll help you into bed. You look rather terrible and tired.”

                “Neversh when I’m wish you, Haursh… It’sh alwaysh fun to be wish you…” my tears had dried up now in the cold air, and I felt the urge to vomit.

                Before I knew it, I vomited onto the street.

                “By the Twelve! My friend, you’ve drank quite too much!”

                “You talksh like shomeone whosh drank none…”

                “Ah, though you don’t see it, I am a bit dizzy myself. But, you, my friend, are on a whole other level of drunk!”

                I laughed and he laughed too.

                “Yoursh fasher ish so scary, you know… shometimes, I imagine ending up yoursh beloved one day… but gosh… how do I fashe your fasher then?”

                “What in the world are you saying, my dear?” we were almost at the Pillars. I stumbled every few steps.

                “Don’sh you wanna marry me? It’d be sho much fun… lots of fun…” I hiccupped.

                He blinked at me.

                “We’d cooked… sho much shtuff together… Jokesh… all of them… and you’sh… you’sh never leave my shide… when I get nightmaresh, you’ll be there…” I began to cry again.

                “Then, let’s get married. I’d have to court you first, though, do I not?”

                I laughed at this. “You’sh… already been doing that… I like it, being wooed…”

                “Once I am done wooing you then, my dear, I shall protect you as a faithful husband does. My father may raise some hell though considering you are not Ishgardian born.”

                I shook my head, “Don’sh they shay shtuff like… love conquersh all? I’ll let myshelf believe in that then… it shounds like shomething you’d shay…”

                I felt myself fall against him. We were at the Fortemps Manor now.

                When I opened my eyes, it was the next morning. My head was aching mightily, rendering me almost unable to move it around to look around the room. It was one of the guest rooms in the manor. I found Haurchefant sleeping peacefully at my bedside, hunched over, his head laying on his forearms. Both of his hands were placed neatly on top of one of mine.

                I could barely remember what I was talking about last night, yet I had a hunch that it was a handful of things best left unsaid. I looked over at him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly with each breath he takes. I wanted to move my hand, but I feared that it would wake him.

                By how he slept so peacefully, I thought it must be uncommon for him to find time to sleep as if he had nothing to worry about in the world.

                I looked at a window placed at the opposite end of the room. The blizzard had started, as all I could see was white. I prayed to the Twelve that it would not last too long.

                I heard shuffling and a great yawn. Haurchefant had just risen and he looked at me, bleary-eyed and his mouth left hanging a little open.

                “Good morning, my dear friend,” he beamed at me.

                “Good morning.”

                “How do you feel? I overestimated how much you could take, and my apologies for that.”

                “I’m afraid to ask… but how many bottles did I go through before I had no idea what I was talking about?” I tried to smile, but I’m sure it looked extremely fake and did none to hide my embarrassment.

                “Two,” he chuckled. “Only two, my dear friend.”

                “Oh, gods… that is quite embarrassing!” I wanted to sink into my bed to disappear into the nether forever.

                “Did you sleep soundly at least? My friend, you cry quite a lot when you are a drunk,” he anxiously looked at me and shook his head. “Perhaps, it is best to not tell you of the things you said. It would make sense, for you literally had none when you spoke of them…”

                “What do you mean by that?” I eyed him, feeling a small tug at my chest. “Did I say something hurtful?”

                “Not at all,” he diverted his gaze from mine.

                “What did I say? I know it must be quite embarrassing. If it was something… gross… you need not say it, though.”

                “Well,” he began sheepishly, “You really did praise me a lot, my friend. You said that I was wonderful because I was always by your side, helping you and cherishing you. I would have to say the same for you, my dear friend.”

                “Ah… so, I said things I would say if I found the time, then? That is not too much to worry about, then, Haurchefant… Unless…”

                He cleared his throat. “This is quite a serious question I shall ask you now, my friend.”

                He looked at me, a determined look plastered all over his face. I looked back, an nervous one plastered over mine.

                “Do you love me?”

                I blinked at him a few times. _Did_ I love him? A dark thought began to shroud my thoughts. I had let my tongue slip then when I was drunk.

                I groaned. “I messed up… didn’t I? This is why I never drink…”

                “You did not answer the question, my dear Warrior of Light.”

                I sighed. Perhaps it was time to admit that I had fallen in love with the colorful lord by my bedside. Maybe I had confessed in the most embarrassing way possible, but I know he deserves to know, even more now after such a half-done way of doing it. “Yes… I love you, Haurchefant.”

                The color of rose engulfed his face and reached to the very tips of his ears. He wore a weird expression, filled with a half-smile and furrowed eyebrows as if he was shocked. He inhaled deeply and exhaled this breath slowly before meeting my eyes again. “I love you too, my dear Warrior of Light. Although you may not remember, last night, you asked me if I wanted to marry you. Now, you had no idea what you were—“

                “By the Twelve!” I bolted upright in my bed, “Do not say anymore!!! I am already embarrassed to the point of a burning fever! We… we should not rush towards that! Besides… besides…”

                He stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. “My dear, you are so tense! It is sort of endearing. I know, I know, that we should not rush straight to marriage. We should court each other, first, no?”

                My heart felt as if it was about to burst at the thoughts of him flirting with me, yet all I could extract from myself was a sigh at that moment.

                “Is aught amiss, my dear?” he worriedly asked, looking at me closely. His face was so close to mine now and a blush crept onto my cheeks.

                “You know… y-you are quite a romantic, from how your words flow out of your lips to how you paint the portraits of others,” I said, looking at his hands, which now held mine, and sighing again. It was such a sudden question for something so meaningful and for something that should last until the end of time, as the bards would sing about it. I was unsure if he merely told me he loved me back because it was his true feelings, or if he just wanted to save mine after I said things when I was drunk.

                “What is wrong with that then, my love?” he stood up from his chair and sat on the bed. He began to run his fingers through my hair, lightly brushing at my scalp and soothing me.

                Despite the gesture, I gave him a small frown, feeling a knot in my stomach, “Well… I know how easily you speak of love… I also know how easily you come to comfort me…”

                “Shh,” he gently slid his hand down from my hair to my cheeks. He placed his thumb on my cheekbone and caressed the side of my face. “Know that my love for you is real, if that is what bothers you so. I am not returning the sentiment merely to indulge you. If you won’t believe me now, I shall show it to you until you believe me so.” He gave me a wink and a sly smile.

                My face was burning hot, and his touch on my cheek did not help. “Really?” I shyly asked.

                “Of course, my dear,” with his free hand, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

                “You’re quite wonderful, you know? I hope you know that.” I let myself relax now, letting myself melt against his touches. I closed my eyes and lazily continued, as if I had been drunk again, “You’re quite wonderful, Haurchefant…”

                “The same goes for you too, until you arrive at drinking. Promise me one thing, my dear Warrior of Light, do not drink so much next time,” he gave a hearty chuckle. “There is no shame for me to love someone who is a fool when they are drunk, but when you get sick, it worries me very much so.”

                “I’ll try not to drink too much next time… It was your fault in the first place as to why I drank so much,” I giggled a little and rubbed my cheek against his hand.

                “It was a fair challenge my dear, but I do admit that it was my fault for not asking you beforehand how much you could handle.”

                “That is completely fine… I do promise I won’t drink so much next time.”

                “I believe you, my dear. I really do.”

                “So will you begin courting me today? Are you not afraid of what your father will say?”

                “Have you heard the phrase that love conquers all? Let us believe in that, for us. We shall conquer any upcoming challenges in the future.”

                “I have faith in you, my love,” I softly replied to him, removing my cheek from his hand and kissing it.

                “I have faith in you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like every Casker song I listen to has some sort of relevancy to this ship. At least, for my take on it. /laughs nervously


End file.
